


A Whole New World

by Sharyrazade



Series: Assorted Disney AUs for FE14/13 [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Disney, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, I'm 1001 Nights trash too duh, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Prince Corrin of Nohr had always felt suppressed and stifled by his adoptive father Sultan Garon and his scheming, conniving Grand Vizer Iago. Forbidden from any contact from the enigmatic "street rat" songstress, Corrin is sulking in his bedchambers when the mysterious foreign Princess Azura appears on the balcony, offering to show him a world which he could have never imagined existing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am absolutely shameless. The background behind this is me listening to some Disney song or another as I was working out and remembered that in Conquest, Iago murders some Hoshidan civilians describing them as "street rats." Hmm, a character named Iago (Jaffar was already taken for this series) expressing murderous contempt for "street rats" could not have been a coincidental choice on the part of the localization team and if you know me, you'll know that my mind is going a million miles per second with concepts and ideas; so FE: Fates + Aladdin = Azurrin duet to A Whole New World was a pretty natural conclusion for me.

"And one more thing, boy!" raged the sultan. "That filthy songstress is a bad influence on you, filling your head with all sorts of nonsense!"

"But Father-" plead the prince.

"Talk back to me any further and I'll publicly have her head! With you as the guest of honor!"

"I'll bet you'd listen if Iago told you it was okay."

"What was that?!"

Corrin gritted his teeth. "Nothing, Father." he lied.

 

His "father" storming from his bedchambers, the urge to scream gradually passed from Corrin, particularly as far the phrase (or something along these lines) "You're not my real father anyway!" was concerned. Yes, he was an adopted prince and possessed material wealth that most could only dream of but Garon was likely intentionally, starving him of the things he hungered for (aside from the mysterious Princess Azura, of course) more than anything else; to see the world, to interact with and its people outside of the rigid, stuffy confines of royal pleasantries.

Lazing on his bed, Corrin sighed out of frustration and envy, envy of those whose homes, palaces, even lives in general, were not constructed as psychic and physical prisons, the prince noticed something...peculiar out on the veranda. Her flowing, blue-black robes fluttering against the wind, Corrin was reasonably certain that he saw the enigmatic foreign princess. However, she seemed to be inexplicably lounging in midair, her veiled gaze beckoning the prince, who of course, dashed over to sate his curiosity.

"Oh, hello Corrin." she greeted casually, as if the floating mass of fabric supporting her a meter in the air did not exist. "Fine night tonight, is it not?"

"Yeah, it is." Corrin answered with some embarrassment. "Are you...floating? And how?"

"Oh, this old thing? It's just a Vallan carpet; some of our homeland's finest weaving. My mother had intended to present it as a gift to the sultan, but on a whim, I thought I'd take it out for a ride. I hear the city is just lovely from high up. The world even nicer. Won't you join me?"

"Well, I'd like to...but is it safe?"

"Of course it is. Do you trust me?'"

 

Truth be told, Prince Corrin did not trust very many people. He had his adopted siblings, sure, but there was always that inexplicable, implacable wall of hesitation separating them and that was to say nothing of their father and his chief minion. Azura on the other hand, just possessed this sort of magnetism for him. As if they were somehow two long-lost halves of the same whole.

"What?" he asked abruptly.

"Do you trust me?" the princess repeated, extending a hand to Corrin.

Pausing shortly, Corrin gave a why-the-hell-not sort of expression before replying. "Yes, I trust you."

 

Azura helping Corrin onto the mass of fabric, it set off almost immediately, sending Corrin on his backside, holding onto the mysterious princess for dear life. As demure and aloof as she appeared, Azura was an absolute madwoman with her manipulation of the carpet's movements, weaving and turning in between buildings and structures masterfully. Azura promised to show him the world, which was in fact, shining, shimmering, and even splendid. To her question of _"Tell me my prince, when was the last time you let your heart decide?"_ Corrin could not give an answer.

But it was only when they soared into the clouds themselves that really, truly occurred to Corrin that this truly was an entirely new world that Azura was showing him, one which he could have only dreamed about. The notion of being free of Garon's arbitrary refusals of even the most everyday forms of social intercourse or Iago's power-hungry manipulations was enough to make him want to sing. Yes, after a night of soaring and tumbling across the world through an endless diamond sky, soaring with birds in flight, hovering alongside a pack of wild horses on the move, and greeting grossly anachronistic architects, by the time Corrin and Azura had stopped just simply to watch a full moon and fireworks in a not-so-distant land perched atop a beautiful, intricately-designed building, Corrin was sure of two things: That Garon and Iago would never again imprison him, mind, body, or soul and that he wanted nothing more than to share this whole new world with Azura.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feh! Now I need Rena Strober and Yuri Lowenthal to cover the song, just with Rena singing Aladdin's part. And after reading this, now so do you.  
> I made this a one-shot, because let's face it, we all know how this ends; after he becomes drunk with power and forces Lilith (she's magic and blue, it's enough) to turn him into a genie, Azura gets the lamp back and treats Iago to some tighter and toastier accommodations.
> 
> Fun fact: The story of Aladdin wasn't actually set in the Arab World. Scheherazade explicitly uses the word "China" and not just as a placeholder for some far away (but still explicitly-Muslim) place; she was probably referring to Uyghurstan or Turkestan in general, as the compilers of the text would have known about established Muslim communities in that general direction.


End file.
